Lockheed P-38 Lightning
"When the P-38 Lightning first flew in 1939, its striking appearance and high performance made a powerful first impression, but it took several design changes to realize the potential of this radical brainchild of design genius Kelly Johnson. Its twin-engine reliability and long range were significant assets, its counter-rotating propellers neutralized torque effects and made the P-38 a smooth aircraft to fly, and its heavy firepower and modern tricycle landing gear made it popular with pilots. While the big, fast, and heavy Lightning was slower-turning and less maneuverable than single engine fighters, it could out dive any fighter except the P-47 Thunderbolt. Late-model P-38s, particularly the almost identical J and L models, came into their own in Europe serving the Ninth Air Force in the ground-attack role. The electric dive flaps and power-boosted ailerons of the late production P-38Js and all P-38Ls increased stability and tamed the compressibility problems in steep dives that had dogged early Lightnings. The L model of this big, fast, heavily armed fighter featured more powerful engines for superior acceleration and added bombs and rockets to its cannon and guns to devastate enemy targets." -In-game description of the P-38. The Lockheed P-38 Lightning is a American heavy fighter that served in both Pacific and European Theartre. It was used for multi role purposes such as fighting, bombing, escorting, interception, reconnaissance and night fighting. Famous pilots such as America's top scoring ace Richard Bong flew the P-38 and was continued to serve the role of a long range fighter until the arrival of the P-51D Mustang. The Lighting, is very powerful in it's own way for a two engine fighter bomber. Specifications P-38J SPECIFICATIONS WEIGHT: 12,780/21,600 lb. (5,806/9,798 kg) SPAN: 52' (15.85 m) LENGTH: 37' 10" (11.52 m) ENGINE: Two Allison V-1710-89/91 liquid-cooled V-12s with 1,425 hp each ARMAMENT: One 20-mm Hispano M2 cannon with 150 rounds, plus four 0.5-in. machine guns with 500 r.p.g., plus up to 3,200 lb. of bombs MAX SPEED @ ALTITUDE: 414 mph (666 km/h) @ 25,000 ft (7,620 m) CEILING: 44,000 ft (13,410 m) INITIAL CLIMB RATE: 2,850 ft/min (870 m/min) RANGE: 450 mi (724 km) P-38L SPECIFICATIONS WEIGHT: 12,800/21,600 lb. (5,806/9,798 kg) SPAN: 52' (15.85 m) LENGTH: 37' 10" (11.52 m) ENGINE: Two Allison V-1710-111/ 113 liquid-cooled V-12s with 1,475 hp each (1,600 hp each at war emergency power) ARMAMENT: One 20-mm Hispano M2 cannon with 150 rounds, plus four 0.5-in. machine guns with 500 r.p.g., plus either two 4,000-lb. bombs or ten 5-in. rockets MAX SPEED @ ALTITUDE: 414 mph (666 km/h) @ 25,000 ft (7,620 m) CEILING: 44,000 ft (13,410 m) INITIAL CLIMB RATE: 2,850 ft/min (870 m/min) RANGE: 450 mi (724 km) Strengths and weaknesses STRENGTHS (ALL P-38 VARIANTS) - Fast, good climb rate, and, except for the P-47, unbeatable in a dive. - Supplements heavy armament with bombs and rockets. - Counter-rotating props eliminate torque effects. - Twin-engine reliability. - Nose-mounted guns concentrate firepower and decrease convergence errors. - Excellent forward visibility. STRENGTHS FOR P-38J VARIANT -Olive drab paint reduces identification from enemies pilots from below. STRENGTHS FOR P-38L VARIANT -Bubble canopy improves visibility dramatically. -Unpainted frame reduces weight, giving minor bonus to maneuverability. WEAKNESSES (ALL P-38 VARIANTS) -Not as maneuverable as smaller, lighter single-engine fighters. - Unique profile makes it easy for enemies to identify. - Liquid cooling increases engine vulnerability to damage from flak and small arms fire. WEAKNESSES FOR P-38J VARIANT -Limited visibility other than from front of cockpit. WEAKNESSES FOR P-38L VARIANT -Unpainted frame is easier to spot. Weapons 4x 0.50 Browning machine guns and 1x 20mm M2 Hispano cannon in nose 2x 250lb bombs 2x 500lb bombs 2x 1,000lb bombs 10x HVAR Rockets + 2x 500lb bombs 10x HVAR Rockets + 2x 150 gal drop tanks 2x 150 Gal Drop Tanks Trivia * The shape of the P-38 would be nicknamed by axis fractions. The Luftwaffe called it the der Gabelschwanz-Teufel, or "fork-tailed devil", while the Japanese called it the Ni hikōki, ippairotto, or "two planes, one pilot". Category:Fighters Category:Fighter-bombers Category:Heavy Fighters Category:Twin Engine Fighters Category:Twin Engine Planes Category:American Fighters Category:American Planes Category:Planes Powered by Allison V-1710 Engine Category:American Fighter Bombers Category:Planes Made By Lockheed